ssssgridmanfandomcom-20200216-history
Diriver
Diriver (ヂリバー Djiribā) is one of the kaiju in SSSS.Gridman. It is the kaiju designed by Anti against Akane's permission with help of Alexis Kerib with one purpose: To assist him in killing Gridman. Appearance Diriver is a humanoid kaiju that primarily silver in color, with what appeared to be black armor plates on the hip and shoulder. The entirety of its hands and feet are black, and its head is adorned with horned crest that extends to the cheek and chin. Other than a pair of red glowing eyes, it lacked any facial features. Diriver's puppet on the other hand, is a lance-styled UFO comprised of an energy core surrounded by 5 lances: The largest lance acts as the head while the rest acting as sort of wing/thruster for the puppet to move around. Abilities Diriver is a puppeteer kaiju, utilizing a giant puppet resembling a lance-styled UFO to attack its opponent. The puppet is controlled with use of thin strings emanated from the tip of the claws on both hands and feet where it attacks by charging on the opponent with the main lance pointed forward. The lance puppet can regenerate from severe damage, even including reduced into disembodied core, making it indestructible. In addition of the puppet, Diriver can fly and levitate on the air, usually hiding among the clouds while using its puppet to attack its foes. It can also use its claws for melee combat should it exposed and its enemies got too close. History Diriver was possibly among Akane's collection of Kaiju sculptures before Anti snuck into her room, stealing it, and had Alexis brought it to life, if not a Kaiju he designed himself. Upon appearing on the city, it and Anti fly to the sky and use the kaiju's puppet to draw Gridman out, much to Akane's dismay as she, Yuta, and Alexis just started having a dinner together. Returning to her room, Akane contacted Alexis (due to him unexpectedly disappeared when the giant puppet showed up) and demanded him an explanation. Alexis revealed that he brought Anti's kaiju to life due to his immense hatred towards Gridman, only to be interrupted by the frustrated Akane who kicked the monitor. As this happens, the fight between the puppet and Gridman become stalmate, so Sky Vittor enters the battle in hopes of turning the tide of the fight by combining into Sky Gridman configuration. Sky Gridman and the puppet bring their fight to the sky, at which Gridman sensed something wrong on their opponent. This prompts him to fly higher and having Sky Vittor releasing Lucky Smoke Screen on it, hoping that the produced smokescreen's EMP nature disrupt the puppet that it cannot regenerate upon being destroyed. When he is about to blast it with another Grid Beam, Sky Vittor stopped him by revealing strings around the puppet, prompting Sky Gridman to fly upwards and found Diriver who pulling the strings and Anti, who transformed into his Kaiju form and copied Sky Vittor's abilities, giving his form a pair of organic thrusters. However, as the actual battle is about to begin, Sky Gridman sees what appeared to be grid city, much to his and others' surprise who see the whole thing through the Junk. This distracted Sky Gridman long enough for Diriver and Anti to overwhelmed the hyper agent, but only temporarily as Sky Gridman soon grabs Diriver and have Sky Vitter disengage from Gridman before defeating Anti with Laser Circus Amp. Gridman soon decimated Diriver with use of Gridknight Saber Slash. Category:SSSS.Gridman Category:Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Antagonists